I am Time
by CloudMorpheus
Summary: 7 normal teenagers known as outcast because of their special abilities will soon find a place together as one. Of course something this good, there's bound for something to go wrong. Percy can control water Annabeth has the ability to turn invisible Jason can fly Piper is known for her charmspeak Leo is a fire user Hazel is a metal detector Frank is everything
1. Chapter 1

Percy

Run.

Run.

That's all I knew.

Was running.

Of course that was the case until _they_ found me.

My name is Percy Jackson. I turned 17 a while back. I have black hair and green eyes.

When I was in the run I was a nobody. I was just some kid that you past on the sidewalk and avoided eye contact with.

That was before _they_ found me. Now I am 26. I am an agent here at PowersPeak. I am agent 26.

•

As in in my office I look at the folders gave me.

 _Annabeth Chase_

 _-17_

 _-July 12_

 _-Blonde golden hair._

 _-Gray eyes._

 _-Invisibility, farther investigation on powers._

 _-Ran away from home at age 7. Found Chase in an alley at age 9._

 _-Very intelligent for her age. Wise beyond years._

 _Jason Grace_

 _-16_

 _-July 1_

 _-Blonde hair_

 _-Blue eyes_

 _-ability to fly_

 _-Taken from home at age of 2. Found by us at the age of 4._

 _Piper McLean_

 _-16_

 _-April 18_

 _-Choppy brown hair_

 _-Blue, Green, Brown eyes_

 _-Charmspeaker, talks people into doing things_

 _-Found by us in a courthouse. Saved her from jail time. Found at 15._

 _-Kleptomaniac_

 _Leo Valdez_

 _-15_

 _-October 4_

 _-Brown curly hair_

 _-Brown mischievous eyes_

 _-Fire user_

 _-Mother died in fire. Put in numerous foster cares. Found him at 10._

 _-Has a way with tools._

 _Hazel Leversque_

 _-13_

 _-December 17_

 _-Dark curly hair_

 _-Golden Hazel eyes_

 _-Summon gems_

 _-Mother is dead. Found at age 10._

 _-We believe she can bend the way people see things._

 _Frank Zhang_

 _-15_

 _-May 14_

 _-Black hair buzz cut_

 _-Brown eyes_

 _-Shapeshifter_

 _-Mother died in combat. Lived with grandmother, she died. Found at 14._

As I look at the files I start to wonder what my first team will be like. If they aren't the best. I came top in my class. I can teach them.

What I do wonder is if some of them were found at a earlier age then I was how come they weren't trained?

Maybe they were kept to have a more deep investigation.

Annabeth Chase. On the file it said that they still had investigation on farther powers. I wonder why?

Then the intercom went off.

"Agent 26 would you come down to my office. Thank you."

As I walk down the hallway I wonder what wants me for.

I walk up to her door.

I knock.

"Come in!"

I enter.

"Sit." She motions to a chair.

I sit in the chair.

"You needed me ?"

"Yes. As you do know that you have your first mission team. Right?" She doesn't particularly ask a question.

I nod. "Yes."

"Your team will be coming in tomorrow. As for them they do not know what is to happen here. They think that they are merely getting relocated. I wish for you not to tell them what is to happen until it is their first few hours on this field. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Now get ready for your team. Set up the training room. Your dismissed."

I left the room.

As I was walking in the hallway I wondered what they look like, what their personality was like, if they were smart, or if I had to come up with all the plans, if there was a jokester. You know stuff like that.

After I set up the training area I went to bed thinking about my future team.

 **I might as well say it now because I most likely won't say it durring the rest.**

 **I DONT OWN THEM. RICK DOES.**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy

BANG BANG BANG.

Ugh. Can't you see I'm sleeping here?

I turn to my side and see the time. 7:23. I slowly get up and walk to the door and open it.

"What do you want, Di Angelo?" I ask.

"Uh... wanted me to wake you up saying that the recruits will be here in an hour." Nico said avoiding to look at me.

At first I didn't know what was up with him then I realized I didn't have a shirt on.

I could feel myself getting red.

"Oh...um...ok thanks Nico. So they'll be here in an hour?"

Nico nods.

"Ok thanks." I'm about to close the door when Nico stops me.

"You didn't let me finish."

I open the door more.

" also said that one of the recruits would be late."

That caught my attention.

"Who?" I'm curious.

"I don't know. But I overheard her mutter something about a blonde." He scratched the back of his head.

"Ok thanks. I won't tell her that you were listening." I promise.

He smiles and thanks me.

Once he left I finally got dressed.

I put on my usual agent leader shirt. PowersPeak. My team has the color red. The leader which is me, wears orange. The leaders of each team always wears a color that has somewhat corresponding to the color.

8:00.

Wow. I daydreamed a lot. Better get the uniforms from the training room.

The training room was huge. It had swords and daggers on one side of the room, dummy's right across. On the wall across right as you enter through the door. There's a hallway. If you go down the hallway to the left is the girls bathroom with showers and the same on the right for boys. If you go to the end of the hallway you will find yourself in the living room.

In the living room you should see a couch in the middle of the room. Directly in front is a tv with a game console. Behind the couch is a fridge, table with 7 chairs, which is how many people on my team, and a refreshment bar.

To the right of the tv is a closet. That's where the armor, mission suits, and the team uniforms.

I walk up to the closet and grabbed a box labeled "Agent 26s team uniforms."

I think put them here but I'm not sure.

I take out the uniform shirts and see them tagged. Each uniform has a name. And next to that name is an

A.27 or A.29.

For instance, Jason's is A.30...Pipers is A.24...and so forth. Everyone has their own numbers.

8:25

My team should be about here. I should probably head to the entrance.

One I enter the cafe (it's right as you enter) I see five new faces.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy

I walk closer to the group that is with Nico and Ms. Ramirez.

"Hello." I say as I walk up.

All of the heads turn to me as if just realizing I'm there.

starts to speak,"Percy, I would like you to meet your team. This is Piper McLean," she motions to the girl that is Cherokee, with choppy brown hair that is like she doesn't care. Her eyes are always changing color. She's stunningly beautiful.

"Jason Grace," a boy with a crew cut blonde hair. He has shocking blue eyes that remind me of Thalia. Wait...Grace. Grace! Thalia's last name, he must be her brother or at least I think.

"Hazel Leversque," the last girl, seems around 13. She has dark skin and had curly brown hair. She has sparkling golden eyes, that are very soft.

"Frank Zhang," a Chinese sumo baby face wrestler. Honest to god that's what he looks like. Hes tall and bulky.

"Leo Valdez," the last one. He looks like an elf that came late for Christmas. Extra burnt. He's a Hispanic elf. He has mischievous brown eyes that tell you to keep him away from everything. His curly brown hair is insane. He has grease stains all over him. He's not very tall either.

"That's your team, Jackson. Show them their dormitories." finishes.

Before she leaves I ask her a question.

"I thought there were 6 not 5?"

She turns,"On the files it said that she might be kept for further investigation. She'll probably get here In a few days. Continue on without her as if she were here. She can catch up." And with that she walks away.

"Team? Dormitories? What girl? I thought we came for relocation?" The one, Piper, asked.

"I'm not supposed to tell you this yet but you all are on a team. A team that helps you control your powers and uses them for good. I'm gonna be on your team and help you with that. I'm your teacher. My name is Percy Jackson." I explain.

Soon they all slowly nod.

I clap my hands.

"Ok guys I'm going to show you where you sleep and were the training room and living room is."

I walk over to the other end of the cafe.

I look behind me and see them in the same spot.

"Come on guys! I'm here to show you around!" I shout over to them.

They are soon right at my tail.

We go to our floor. Which is floor 4. I don't think I mentioned this but we have 24 floors. One floor for each team.

I show them girls and boys restrooms, library, training room, living room and meeting room.

I show them their rooms next.

It goes in alphabetical order so of course, Annabeth Chase is first. And since no one goes in they start to ask questions.

"Whos Annabeth?" Hazel asks.

"She's another member of the team." I answer.

"How come she's not with us?" Jason ask this time.

"Annabeth had to be kept for further things."

"Like what?" Leo this time.

Man, these people do sure ask a lot of questions.

"Man, I don't know. All I know is that we'll meet her maybe tomorrow maybe not." I reply.

They nod and I show them the rest of their rooms.

Before I leave I say.

"Guys meet in the training room at 7 sharp. I don't expect you to be late. If you are there will be consequences.

Am I clear?"

They all say 'yes sirs' and 'yes.'

"Now go to bed. You'll need it." I walk away.

I go into my room a few doors down and lay down.

 _Tomorrow is the day I see if they are any good. I don't know if I'm looking forward to it. But I'm starting to wonder about this Annabeth? I wonder what else she does? I just hope we'll see tomorrow._

As soon as I close my eyes I fall asleep without dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

Piper

 _RRIIINNGG_

 _RRIIINNGG_

 _RRII-_

Shut up!

I open my eyes.

 _Where am I? Oh that's right?_

I get up with a groun.

6:30

Ugh. That's sooo early.

Couldn't training be at 10 or something?

But then I remember how he said that there will be consequences.

I get my clothes and head over to the girls restroom and take a quick shower. I'm glad that there are curtains.

I get dressed in 10 minutes and I head down to the training room.

I look at my watch.

6:54

I've got a few minutes might as well get something to eat.

I walk into the training room. Huh, no ones here yet? And past into the hallway across the room. I go all the way down and go into the living room.

I walk to the refrigerator and grab some orange juice.

After I drink some I look at my watch.

6:58

Better get back. Don't want to get into trouble on the first day. Percy is imitating.

As I walk back into ghe training room I notice that Hazel, Frank, and Jason are there. What? I remember names and faces easily.

The only one not here is the Latino elf. Ok I know his name it's just Latino elf sounds cooler than Leo.

"Hey." I make myself noticed.

They turn around.

"Oh, it's just you Piper." Hazel says.

"Yup. I came early so-"

Then Percy jumps in.

"Ok, team today we will- wait where's Leo?"

Just then a Latino elf comes rushing in.

"I'm here-I'm here." He pants.

6:59

Just in time.

Percy looks at his watch. "Your lucky leo. Get in line with the others."

Leo rushes in line with us that I hadn't realized we formed.

Percy starts to move back and forth in front of us.

"Everyday from now on, you will get here at 7 sharp to start the day. Once you are in line like you are now, row call is in order. That takes only a few seconds. And during row call I will tell what is to happen during the day. Then you will be dismissed to eat breakfast. After that you will be back on this spot at 7:20 sharp. Then we will start training from there. Lunch is at 12:00. I assume you all know where that is. If you don't it on the first floor, second door to your right. Training ends at 8:00. You are expected to take a shower and be in bed by 9:30. No later. Then you will restart the process again tomorrow. Am I clear?"

There are murmurs.

"Am I clear?!" He shouts.

"Yes, sir!" We shout back.

Man I feel like I'm at another military academy.

"Now go eat breakfast." And we walk down the hallway.

A few minutes after we start to get settled, Percy walks in.

"Team stand."

We don't know what he's talking about so we stay in the same positions.

"When your director says 'team stand' it means get in a line facing me. Now do you hear me? Team stand!"

We all hustle in a line.

"I have a present for you guys." Percy walks over to the cabinet.

He opens it and brewing a a box out. He put the box on the table and opens it.

"Ok," he has shirts in his hand," I'm going to give you these shirts then I will tell you the rest."

Percy looks at the first shirt."Jason."

Jason walks over to Percy and hands him 2 shirts. They're both orange.

"Get back in line." Jason goes next to me.

"Levesque." Hazel walks over.

Percy hands her 2 shirts as well as orange.

"McLean." I walk over.

He hands me 2 shirts that have my last name. Then next to it, it says **A.24.**

It continues the same for Frank and Leo.

Once he hands everyone our t-shirts he says.

"There's a bathroom over there, once for the boys:left. And the girls: right." He looks at his watch." It's 7:15. Change into your uniform then meet me in the training room in 5. Then we will start the real training." He walks out.

〰

When me and Hazel walk out the boys walk out at the same time.

We see Percy in the training room taking out what, looks like swords.

"Ok today we will go straight into sword fighting. But before we do that we will-"

He got disrupted by the door to the training room slamming closed.

All of us look to the door to I find a tall blonde.

"I'm assuming your Percy Jackson?" The blonde says.

Her eyes are startling grey and when she looks at its like she already has a way and technique to taking you down. She also has curly blond hair to perfection. She has a tan, like a stereotype Cali girl. Muscular and lean, too.

"Yes I am. And you are..." Percy drifts off.

"Annabeth. Annabeth Chase. I heard I'm part of the team."


	5. Chapter 5

Piper

 _"Annabeth. Annabeth Chase. I heard I'm part of the team."_

Annabeth Chase.

That was the name on the door. I wonder why she didn't come earlier.

"Ah, yes. Annabeth Chase." Percy goes to the box he brought out. The one that had all of the t-shirts.

"Here you go," he throws her a t-shirt and she looks at it confused,"go and change into your uniform. I'll give you the other one before we head to lunch. I'm sure one of your team mates will show you around. Go into the hallway and the girls will be one on the right."

She walks off.

"As you can see that was Annabeth Chase. Another member of the team. I hope you will treat her with the same respect as you do everyone else." Percy states.

"How come she came a day late?" Jason asks.

"Farther investigation. That's all I know. And if I'd known more...I most likely wouldn't tell you." He clasps his hands together. "Now why don't we all get into a circle and tell eachother what we can do and where we are from. Kind of like icebreaker."

Annabeth chooses he perfect time to walk in. Whistling a tune that strangely sounds like 'Emperor's new clothes'.

"Great of you to join us. We were about to show eachother our powers." Percy tells.

She stops whistling when percy says 'powers' Annabeth has a nervous look as well.

She sits in between Hazel and me.

"Ok I'll go first," and a ball of water forms in Percys hand, "I have water powers, I can control them. And I'm from New York." The water goes back into its water bottle it came from.

"Who's next?" No hand shoot up.

"Jason you go. What you can do and where you are from." He reminds us.

Jason stands up and starts to levitate. He goes to the wall and back. "I can fly and I'm from California." He sits back down.

"Thanks Jason...who's next?"

Leo stands up.

"I'm a fireuser and I'm from Texas." He shows us making balls of fire appear on his fingers. We all jump as he did it.

Leo smirks and sits back down.

Hazel then stands up.

"I can summon jewels, and I'm from New Orleans." Jewels pop up, out of the ground. She grabs them quickly and sits back down.

... (The tension)

After a quiet session I finally get the nerve to stand up.

"I'm a Charmspeaker. I can make people do what I want with my voice. And I'm from California." I look over to leo.

"Leo honey, twerk for us." And as in a trance leo gets up and starts to twerk.

I laugh and sit down.

Leo gets out of the trance. "Hey! I know I'm hot but there's no need to show my awesome beauty off!"

The group chuckles.

Once the group quiets, Frank stand up.

"I'm a shapeshifter and I'm from Canada." Then he turns into a lion and roars.

We jump.

He turns back a sits back down.

Then idiot #1 shouts,"EYYYYYSUBANAAAA-"

"Leo shut up!" Jason yells at him.

I can't help it, I burst out laughing.

Percy then glares at me. I pull it off by coughing it off.

We all look at the one person who didn't demonstrate yet.

In other words, we all look at Annabeth.

And she looks down.

"Annabeth?" Percy asks.

Annabeth looks up and sighs. Then she stands up.

"I'm from San Francisco and I can...I can turn invisible." And with that said she sits back down.

"Well...do it." Leo pushes.

For a split second I think that she can't turn invisible but the she disappears and not even a second later she is in the exact spot with a muffin in her hand.

"How'd you-" Frank falters.

"How'd i what?" She says oblivious but you can tell she knows what's happening, but she can hide it easily. I can read people better than others.

"You were invisible not even for a full second and you already have a muffin in hand. How'd you do it?

"Well I walked down the hallway and found a door. Walked in and saw food. I grabbed a muffin since I was hungry. And walked back. Simple." She explains.

"But that's impossible." Frank counters.

"Not with anybody who had working feet." She says slowly, like talking to a 5 year old.

Frank was about to argue back but Percy beat him.

"Annabeth is you have anything to tell us you can. You can trust us."

Annabeth sighs like she wants to say something but stays quiet.

Then she speaks,"I don't have anything to say. Can we just get started already?"

Percy gets up.

"Ok, team. Today we will be sparring eachother."

Everyone groans but gets up.

I can tell everyone sneaks glances at Annabeth.

She definanly had something to hide. But then again who doesn't? But I have this feeling that hers and Percys are bigger.

—

Later after Percy teams us up and we start to fight. Defense, offense. It continues on like this until the lunch bell rings.

Then the excitement happens.


	6. Chapter 6

Jason

The lunch bell rings.

We all stop what we're doing and start to leave.

"Hold on," Percy steps in front of us,"I just wanted to say you guys weren't half-bad for a first time. After lunch I'll give your mission suits and amour. Also, I couldn't help but tell that some of you like you welded a weapon. Jason, Annabeth?"

I perked up as I heard my name being called.

Everyone looks at me and Annabeth.

I start to feel self-conscious.

"Well. Answer me. Unless you wanna have 5 minutes left of lunch. I suggest you answer me." Percy warns.

Neither of us talk so I take charge.

"Learned on my own. I saw everyone else do it so I decided to try it myself."

Once I finish it dead silent.

"What about you, Chase." Percy looks to the blonde.

She quiet for a few. That's when I realized that she might not be the one to open up easily.

"I learned from a very close friend. Two actually." She almost whispers.

"Who?" Percy inches forward.

"Just people. No one special." She starts to look at the swords on the rack.

"Chase, when I ask a question-"

"It nothing, alright! Just friends!" She stops, then she sighs,"Sorry. I didn't mean to yell, sir." She apologizes.

"No, it's alight. First time with me. You'll soon get the rules. Next time you snap at me, you'll get a punishment. Got it?" He has a hard, cold stare at her.

"Got it." She murmurs.

"What'd I say!?" He shouts.

"Yes,sir." She says louder but with a hit of hatred.

"Good." He walks to the door. "Oh and Chase..." He tilts his head to the left,"in the box is your other shirt. McLean, show Ms. Blonde here her room." He walks out.

"Γαμήσου." Annabeth mutters. She walks towards the box labeled **TEAM UNIFORMS**

All of us look at each other.

We all shake it off while Piper and Annabeth walk out of the door.

The four of us talk for a while then we head out to the elevator.

"So what do you guys think about the new girl. Not saying the were not new..just new to us." Frank rants.

Hazel smiles at him,"yeah, and it's pretty obvious she's hiding something."

"Totally, and shes good too. Bad boy supreme needs my pink lady." Leo starts singing 'Grease Lighting'. **Now you can start the song.**

 _"Why this car could be systematic."_ Leo strikes a pose.

" _Hydromatic_... _Ultramatic. Why it could be grease lighting!"_

Then Leo starts to break out into full grease lighting mode.

"LEO SHUT UP!"

"Dude, you need a girlfriend," I state,

"But she obviously won't go for you."

"Man, I know, but a guy can dream right?"

It's silence for a few seconds.

"So what do you guys think she's hiding?" Hazel leans against the wall waiting for the elevator.

"Who knows but she doesn't like to talk about her past for sure." I say.

"True. Maybe she's hiding more powers." Frank suggested.

"Probably. I mean how did She get the muffin so easily?" I explain.

"Yeah, but how? Having more powers are super rare. Like a myth. Nobody's seen one in years. Much less exist." Hazel points out, and walks into the elevator.

"Your right. But just...what if?" Frank's stares at the walls.

Hazel nods. "Well, why don't we-"

She gets cut off by the elevator dinging.

"Let's talk at the table shall we." I walk out.

We go the the second door on the right and see teens and kids filling the lunch line and tables.

That's when I notice, above all the tables is a red hologram a the numbers 1 all the way to 23. They aren't in numerical order. They're just scattered.

Frank, me, Leo and hazel look at each other in confusion. I don't think Percy told us which group we were in.

Thats when I see Percy sitting at the table with the hologram 3.

"He's over here guys." I motion to the table.

We walk over to him.

"Hey, Percy is this the table we will be sitting at from now on?" I ask about to sit.

He looks up from his burger, which he doesn't look like he wants. "I'll tell you all once everyone gets here. Right now go get in line and get your food. It's free."

We all scurrying into the line as Leo puts some kind-of wires back into his pockets.

I get a burger, frank gets spaghetti and hazel has lasagna. Leo has tufo tacos.

Then Piper and Annabeth walk in.

We wave them over.

"Hey guys." Piper waves.

"Um is this-" Annabeth starts.

"Go get your food. Then we'll talk." Percy orders.

Piper and Annabeth share a look, like they've already became best friends, then they walk away.

Hazel,me and frank start to chat while Leo messes with some tools.

Piper walks up with a salad while Annabeth had pizza in her hand. They seem to be In a heated conversation.

After we get settled, Percy speaks up.

"From now on..." He falters off by Annabeth and piper still speaking in hushed zones.

Then they notice is starring and stop.

"Girls,you won't talk while I'm talking I thought I made myself clear. And Annabeth I already gave you a warning."

Both girls nod. But it doesn't seem like they're listening.

Percy takes a deep breath.

"Anyway, I was saying. From now on our team number is 3. Number 3 hasn't been occupied for a while now. 3 is a very important team. Everyone looks up to us. You will have higher standards then others. So I expect better from you all then everyone else. Understood?"

All of us look at each other aimlessly.

"Yes, sir."

And that's when we look around and notice other tables staring at us.

All of them sneak glances and talk in hushed voices.

Then we notice a girl with spiky black hair, and blue highlights.

I here a gasp.

I turn around and see Annabeth with wide eyes. Piper points to the girl, whispering, "is that her?"

I turn back around and the girl speaks.

"Wow, kelp head. You never told me you recruited Annie. I mean, I knew he was special, but seriously. You can't steal my best friend. That's a big no-no."


	7. Chapter 7

Jason

Ok. Now I'm really confused.

Percy basically chokes on his coke and looks at Annabeth and points,"Wait? Thalia you know-she knows-WHAT!?"

The girl, Thalia, smirks,"Only for about a year, doofus. But she indeed was the bravest and smartest girl-no person-I'll ever meet. Then of course..."

"What? 'Of course' what?" Percy pushes.

Thalia stays quiet. She also looks to Annabeth and then starts to look around the table at everyone else until her eyes land on me.

"No..." She breathes.

"W-what? What'd I do?" I ask nervous.

Annabeth looks up from her food."Wait...is he...?"

Thalia still stays quiet.

"Jason," she looks at me,"your names Jason, right?" I nod.

"PowersPeak found you around 2 or 3 right?" She continues on.

I nod again, scared.

"Well, um. Did they say anything about your family?" She fiddles with her fingers.

"They only said that I had a sister..." Then I look at Thalia as the bells ring loud and clear.

"Wait, are you-" I point to Thalia.

She looks up and waves.

"Hey, little bro."

You could almost hear my jaw drop of the cafeteria wasn't so loud.

"What, we're-your my-wait-what?" I stutter.

"Mom, gave you away when I was about 12. We were at a park. I left for a little bit to get food. I came back you were gone." She talks in a gazed form.

"What's you do?" I stare

"Yelled at her," eyes far off, "ran away later. Found Annabeth and..."

Piper jumps in. "Wait, you were a run away?" She asks her.

She just nods.

"Oh. Uh. When was this?" I ask looking up from my food.

"Like I said. 'Bout 12...Annie-"

"Don't call me Annie." Annabeth glares at her.

"-was 7. I'm pretty sure."

"7? Why so young?" Hazel looks over to Annabeth.

She looks back and her with grey-plain eyes, and shrugs.

"Wait, how come you stopped after you mentioned Annabeth?" Frank puts down his fork.

Thalia's eyes start to water at this but blinks them away.

"That doesn't matter, frank." Annabeth thinks fast. "The point is Jason just found a long lost sister and people need to learn when to stop asking questions."

Frank looks down at his food.

That's when I look around.

Leo is messing with some wires, a rubber band, and a screwdriver. No wonder he was quiet. Piper is staring down at her food along with frank. Hazel is watching the conversation like a reality tv show. And Percy looks like he's still processing that Thalia's my sister.

It's silent until Thalia speaks.

"Well, nice to meet all of you. Nice chat too. And Annabeth...it's fine, don't worry. I've got this." And with that final word she walked back to her table, 8.

It Silent for another fe seconds.

"What'd I do?" Frank asks stupidly.

"Great going, beast boy." Annabeth picks up her tray. "It's just a tough subject, ok." She throws her trash away and is starting to walk out. "Oh and Zhang?" She turns. "You should really learn to hold your tongue or it'll come back at you." She turns around.

"I'll be in my room."


	8. Chapter 8

Annabeth

Idiot. Idiot. Idiot.

I'm so stupid! How could I _nearly_ tell them. They shouldn't know...they can't know. Unless its life and death, I'll keep it low. I won't do _that_ again. And definitely not around them.

They're a curse.

My powers are a curse.

My invisibility nearly killed him, no, it did kill him. That's why I don't like using _it._ I feel like I could destroy my...friends. Wow. Feels weird to say that.

"Hey." Piper knocks.

I turn quickly and end up staining my neck.

 _Ow!_ I put my hands to my neck.

"Yeah," I swallow, "what's up?"

"You ok? I know I probably shouldn't say that right now, but I don't know what else to say." She walks into my room.

"No, it's ok...I just..." I sigh, "I just overreacted." I hesitate.

"No worries. But hey, whoever your talking about is probably in a better place...or not, I don't know." Piper shrugs and sits down on the bed.

I smile at her words.

"Better place." Is all I can get my mouth to say.

Then I go and sit down on the bed next to her.

"I'm still sorry." Piper says, confusing me.

"Uh...what?"

"Your parents. After you ran away."

"Oh...right." I try to look believable.

First off, let me get this straight, my parents were real jerks. My dad acts like I don't exist, and my step-mother treated me like a menace-always threatening me with a chain. The reason I was stuck with her is cause my real mom dropped me off at my dads house when I was just 2 days, so I had to fed for myself. The family never saw me. They always "forgot" to help me with everything. Like homework.

It always took me 2 hours to do 1 page because of my dyslexia. And I would always get distracted because of my ADHD. I mean, I tried and I was smart, I just, I couldn't do it as easily as everyone else. So I ran away the day after my 7th birthday. Once again they "forgot" my birthday for 2 years in a row. Oh. And I also have photographic memory. I can remember everything.

Within a week later, I met Thalia and...Luke. We were on the run together for 10 months. Until Thalia went to get food. She didn't come back.

Me and Luke were on our own after a few days of waiting for her. And a few weeks later we were go to cross an intersection.

But an accident just came up and there were paramedics and policemen everywhere. Luke and I need to get across to the forest but we were trapped.

I was supposed to be a distraction and turn invisible. And them Luke would sprint across and get to the other side while I follow. But as I was about to start and car came rushing in at 100 mph. I froze in the middle of the street and accidentally turned visible. The driver swerved and before I knew it, I was on the ground. But not on the street. I was on the grass.

Luke was the one on the street. His head was bleeding and he wasn't moving. I got up fast and wanted to rush up to him to check up but the police and paramedics beat me. I stayed in the shadows. The guy got arrested for drunk driving and speeding in a careful zone. I panicked an ran.

Luke died on impacted. And it was my fault.

After 4 weeks on my own PowersPeak finally got to me. At the age of 8, I later found out that my dad, step-mother, and 2 step-brothers were killed in an eighteen-wheeler accident.

On the same day when Luke died.

I had told piper everything. Well, everything but Luke. As far as I know, she thinks that he was captured along with Thalia. I only told her because I felt like she wouldn't be the one to tell other people's secrets. I could trust her. I told her about my parents, too. But some of that was a lie too.

And here she was, staring at me wondering what happened with Thalia and why we won't speak.

I turn to her.

"Piper?"

"Yeah." She stops messing with her fingers.

She needs to know. She a true friend, I can tell...right?

"I-I need to tell you something." And with that I tell her everything.

But before I can get a single word out. The door knocks, motioning back to training.

Yippee.


	9. Chapter 9

Hazel

I knock on Annabeth's door.

Annabeth opens it and I see Piper right behind her.

"They wanted me to tell you-" I start nervously.

"That it's time for training." Annabeth and Piper walk out.

"yeah, and I heard we're getting out mission suits and armor. At least that's what's I heard." I explain as we start to walk toward the training room.

Cue the awkward silence.

"So..." I start, again.

"So..." Piper also says slowly.

"I wanna know the facts of life...you guys know the answer.?" Annabeth asks.

Piper and I both look at Annabeth who looking down at the ground, smirking.

"Way to break the silence." Piper states.

"Well, what else am i supposed to say?" Annabeth looks up smiling. "Oh, hey, did you hear about that new taco truck downtown? I heard it sells really good pizza." She uses her hand to motion while having a straight face.

Piper and I start to laugh.

"But, where did you get that from?" Piper somehow says between laughs.

"I dont know, it was the first thing that came to mind." Annabeth smiles wide.

"Tacos and pizza was the first thing that came to mind?" I chuckled.

"I have a very active imagination." Annabeth points to her head, smirking.

As we walk to the training room, then i realize that I could actually find friends here. Annabeth isn't so hard, as long as you dont get her mad. And Piper's not so mean, like how i thought she would be. These girls, I guess, aren't so bad.

Then we walk to the trading room, very slowly. Talking and laughing over dumb things and architecting.

Then we finally walk into the training room.

Everyone is staring at us. Like a bunch of iguanas.

Then Percy comes up to us...or stomps up to us...very very angry.

"Where have you been! Your 15 minutes late! What have you all been doing?!" Percy practically yelled into our ears. Getting louder by the sentence.

Before we get the chance to answer he yells at us again. Or mostly at Annabeth.

"And you," he points a finger in her face,"you disrespected me for the last time. And then you do this! Late for training! What were you thinking?! What's wrong with you? Are you stupid?!"

When Annabeth heard the last word sentence it looked like she was about to send a witty remark in his face but Percy cuts her off again.

"Piper, Hazel go sit down."

We don't move.

He turns slowly to us. "Move!"

We basically run over each other.

Then he looks Annabeth in the eye.

"I know your a day later then everyone else, but that doesn't give you an excuse to get into trouble for 3 times today. 3 times! What do you have to say about that?!" He's shouting at the end.

I can tell the rest of us are flinching by the word. But Annabeth seems to be inactive to him.

"Chase, you are on my team, my rules! And you'll learn to follow whether you like it or not!"

Annabeth opens her mouth to reply, but doesn't get the chance.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you discipline?!" He says full of anger.

I could see Annabeth tense but it's almost so small I barely caught it. But why? Why'd she tense up? Then I notice Piper take in a deep, sharp breath.

I can see Annabeth start to clench her fist.

"Well! Did they or not?"

Annabeth mutters something incoherent.

"What?"

"I said no. They didn't." She murmurs. And glares at him.

Percy seems shocked at first. But that quickly replaced with anger.

"Well, if they didn't teach you. I sure as hell will."

"What?" Annabeth stares at Percy with a blank face.

"You heard me. Drop and give me 20."

"What?" She says a little louder than a whisper.

"I said. Drop and give me 20."

Annabeth looks down at the ground then back up. "Push-ups?" She asks even though I think it was to annoy him.

"What else."

She drops to the ground and does 20 push-ups Ina breeze.

She gets back up, not even phased.

Percy notices and get annoyed.

"Give me 20."

"I just did. Were you even looking?" Annabeth remarks.

"Knuckles. Give me 20. On your knuckles." Percy say it like its he most brilliant thing in the world.

She gets down and repeated. Again without phase.

"What else, your oh great highness." She mockingly bows.

Percy is definitely mad right now. Yet, annoyed at the same time.

"Well, looks like your parents taught a big mouth. Sit!"

Annabeth then again stiffens. Then goes to sit down.

Piper makes room for her on her left, and I make room for her on my right.

Right as Annabeth sits down I see her quickly wipe her eye.


	10. Chapter 10

Jason

I saw a quick tear run down Annabeth's cheek as she quickly wipes it away. It's almost obvious its not cause she got yelled at. I may have just met her a few hours ago but anybody-or at least any smart person-could tell she's a tough cookie.

Percy takes a deep breath and walks to the front.

"Ok, so as some of you know. I will tell you a...sort-of orientation...but at the same time like a...I don't know. Anyway, like, the life before now and after. And all that jist. Now let's head over to the living room, shall we."

We all get up and walk down the hallway.

Leo and I race to the couch.

Leo pushes me to the ground.

I get off the ground angrily.

Then as I look up Hazel has my spot. Annabeth and Piper pull up chairs from the table and sits behind up along with frank.

I then have to sit in the middle next to Leo and Hazel.

And trust me, they don't give me any room.

Percy walks up to the tv and puts a DVD in the player. The turns the tv on a stands next to it.

A picture of Norms and Mutants arguing show up.

"Ok, so as you know, 150 years ago mutants were pushed to the sides because we had power. Strong, independent powers. Something the Norms didn't have. And that made them afraid of us. And if you don't know a 'Norm' is. It's normal people. Citizens of the world. People who had no supernatural abilities. And we all hopefully know what mutants are, right?"

We all nod our heads.

"So for 25 years, mutants and Norms hated each other. Despised one another. War raged on for independence. Equality. And at the 30 year mark, 3 brothers, Zeus. Poseidon and Hades, ended the feud."

"And then 100 years ago, a corporation who called themselves-Hydra Mind-started gathering mutants and making the destroy community's, towns, and citizens. So after 1 year of horror, PowersPeak was made. We helped protect citizens, and make peace throughout the world. They would hurt, we would fix. Simple right? Until the world discovered 'Stackers'."

The picture changed to a guy with air bubbles around him. There were 5. Each showing a different abilities.

"Stackers are another type of mutants. A more..enhanced version. They have more then 1 power. The kind that is not supposed to exist. Stackers are dangerous. They don't care about anybody but themselves. And now stackers are everywhere. Killing and murdering."

Percy takes a breath.

"And that's our job. To stop Hydra Mind and Stackers. Because both are killing machines. And some stackers...well, we are reported to bring them back for...testing."

The next picture goes to the same guy in a white room instead. He seems to be yelling.

Then I notice that it's a recording.

"Watch closely. Look at what happens. A stacker."

The muted recording goes on. Then the guy suddenly stops yelling and backs toward the back wall. That's when I see two army men come into the frame with guns. The guy seems to have asked something. I couldn't make out his lips. The army men must've gotten an order because next thing I know I see them two hold their guns more forcefully aimed at him.

The guy noticed and starts to look scared. It looks like he's begging because he clasp his hands together.

 _POP POP POP POP_

A bullet tears to the mans shoulder. Hits him in the shoulder and the right leg. The guy looks at them in pain the quickly throws his hands up and swipes it across the room. The army man one the left going with. As he hits the wall he collapse.

The last army man was in shock. The stacker fell to the ground. Then got back up. He puts his hand up and looks at the army man forcefully.

He somehow make the army man...shoot himself!? The army guy soon collapsed after.

The stacker looked tired and in pain.

Then a guy rushed in and levels his weapon.

 _POP POP POP POP POP_

The screen goes black.

Its dead silent. The Annabeth speaks up.

"You killed him. Why?"

"He killed one of our men. We had no choice." Percy says without emotion.

"You did have a choice! There always is!"

"No we didn't. He attacked our men."

"Only out out defense. Your 'men' attacked him first!" She stands up.

"He was a stacker. He would have been killed anyway." Percy starts to raise his voice.

"Is the what you bring them in for? To bring them in for 'testing' then kill them!?"

"He was a murderer. We wanted to test him."

"Oh really. Because it looks like you just brought him in to kill him. Besides did you even see him kill anyone?" Annabeth tests.

Percy hesitates. "Well..um, no but-"

"-but you killed him anyway. Just because he was different."

"He was a stacker! He was bound to do it at some point!" He yells.

"Ever heard the expression,'Don't judge a book by its cover'?"

"Outside. Now." He says through gritted teeth.

Percy walks out.

Annabeth gets up and mutters,"killing your own kind. Just like you daddy."

She walks out.

It's quiet.

Silent.

"Why do you think she acted that way?"

"What was that?"

"Why do you think she stuck up for a dead stacker?"

It keeps going on. Then I notice Piper.

Ok. Your probably thinking, _hey yo, Jason. You checking her out?_

Um. That's confidential information.

My point is. She's not talking. Just sitting there. Looking at the door constantly.

We all shut up as the door opens.

Percy walks in.

No Annabeth.

"Where's Annabeth?" Piper looks around.

"Her room. Thank her. You are all dismissed for the rest of the day."

No one cheers.

We wall rush out to the training room to Annabeth viciously tear at a dummy with her dagger.

"Annabeth go to your room." Percy orders.

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"That's not a valid reason."

Then Percy lost it. "Your face is not a valid reason!"

My eyes widen and I expect Annabeth to go all ninja tofu on Percy.

Instead she chuckles.

CHUCKLES.

Annabeth looks this way, smiling.

"Really Jackson, that's all you got? I've been told that many times. Your words don't effect me as they do everyone else."

Percy is mad, but decides to play along.

"And when did my words stop phasing you?" he looks like a already won.

"When we first met."

"OOOH. BURN! YOU NEED SOME-" Leo gets cut off by a glare from Percy.

Leo coughs in fright.

"Uh..Annie, I would go to your room if I was you. Also, me too." And he runs off with flames.

Literally.

But Annabeth stays in the exact same spot.

Percy points to the elevator.

"Ramirez' office now. You," he points to Annabeth, "and me."

"Gladly." She smirks and walks towards the elevator.

"The rest of you."

He takes a breath.

"Room."


	11. Chapter 11

Percy

Who did this 'Annabeth' think she is? Talking back, talking when I'm talking, and not obeying me and once again, talking back! During her 7 years at home did her parents not teach her true discipline?

Gee, what great parents.

As I got into the elevator, I got behind her.

I look down and,( What? No! I wasn't looking at her butt! Who do you think I am? Although I mean she is rather beautiful. Daring. What I like in a- nevermind?) I start to see an opening. I see white lines scattered across her locker back.

 _What?_

I'm-

 _The elevator dings._

Annabeth walks out first, then me.

Annabeth suddenly stops.

I nearly bump into her but keep walking.

I turn around and look down.

She's bend over tieing her shoes.

Her wavy blonde hair was always covering her upper back, right below her neck, wasn't covering anymore. ( I don't know if I told you yet but the shirts have that little flap- ya know like polos.) and above her shirt I see more of the lines. That's when I notice something.

 _Scars. Those are scars._

Man, how blind am I?

But they're faded. And can easily be covered by a thin coat of makeup.

Then I look at her arms and notice some of the same ones. But not cut marks, more like from some object small and thin.

Something's going on here.

Annabeth finishes and starts to get up. _Wow she took a long time._

 _Shut up, ADHD!_

I quickly grab her arm and find out that there are more?

"Annabeth what-"

"Nothing." She quickly pulls away.

"Annabeth, I know we aren't on the best terms right now. But we're a team. And teams don't let things hurt others. Ok?"

"Ok. Yeah." She doesn't make eyes contact.

I put my hand out and Annabeth flinches. I push that always at the moment. I put my hand under her chin and make her look at me.

I can see her anger and determination in her eyes, but it slowly fades.

 _Gods, I wanna kiss her so bad._

Shut up!

 _But-_

No!

I look back at Annabeth.

"Annabeth you can trust me. You can tell me what's wrong. You know that, right?"

"...yes."

It's quiet. Dead silent.

I lean in and kiss her.

She's shocked for a minute then relaxed and I could tell she closed her eyes. She leans too.

I put more force into it and lean her against the wall.

She puts her arms on my shoulders, I put my hands on her hips.

It keeps going until the elevator rings.

We donut care. We stay in the exact same position.

"Man, dude, I didn't know arch enemies secretly loved each other. If that's true, then a lot of-" I hear a slap.

"Shut up! Don't you think it's adorable?"

We break apart.

Lemons. She smells like lemons.

 _Awwwwww_

We stare into each other's eyes for a few more seconds, then we loose contact.

Annabeths eyes catches on-most likely my whole team.

I turn.

Yup. My whole team. Yay.

There's a bunch of mixed emotions. Shocked...happy...smirking.

I mean, who knew that we would like each other.


	12. Chapter 12

Annabeth

"Oh...um...hey,guys." I said with a red face.

I have to admit. I liked the kiss. When he leaned in, I was shocked. I didn't know he felt that way. On my first day...talk about moving fast.

 _Annabeth, focus!_

Piper is basically going into full fangirl mode.

"EEEK! PERCABETH! I totally ship you guys!"

I could feel myself turning more red.

"Did you...um...follow us?" Percy looks at them.

"Nah, we came for the food." Leo answers and the others nod.

"We thought you'd be in by now...but you weren't. Obviously. Both of you were to busy sucking eachothers-"

"Ok, Leo. That's enough." Hazel barges in.

I can almost see our red faces reflect off the walls.

"Soooooo..." Leo smacks his lips,"You a thing now?"

Percy and I subconsciously turn towards eachother.

"Yeah."

"Totally."

I say along with Percy, with a smirk.

The group smiles, while Piper mutters about something being her OTP?

Percy and I decide that maybe we won't need to go to Ms. Ramirez' office to set out our argument.

We fixed it our selfs.

The rest of the day was a fun day.

We watched stupid tv shows. Had movie marathons. Had a Stranger Things marathon. And played tag. Hide and seek in the dark. And a lot of others things that I probably shouldn't repeat.

But we had to stop for curfew. Which I found out was at 10:00 sharp.

I learned that Percy wasn't so leader-ish.

(Is that a word?)

But of course my medication ran out yesterday, right before I got here. So I didn't take it this morning.

Great.

And I'm really surprised nothing happened. Usually if i forget...nevermind.

But, with my luck. I spoke too early.

And the good luck ended right then and there.

While the bad luck, started right as I closed my eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Annabeth

"No...My fault...hurt me...not them...no..." I mutter in my sleep.

I feel a sharp pain in my abdomen and a loud, clear _POP._ I scream in pain and fright.

 _I'm on the ground. The walls are closing in. I can't breathe_.

"Annabeth..." _a distant calls._

"Annabeth..." _I hear constant firing and bangs._

"Annabeth!" I shoot open my eyes.

My vision turns back. And I find...Piper?

I can feel her worries on me.

"Wha-What are you doing here?" I take a shaky breath.

"You screamed. We all rushed over here to see you like this. I know it's a dumb question. But. Are you ok?"

Before I could answer, I look around in the dark, the walls are so close.

Too close.

Everyone's staring and the walls are closing in on me. Just like the dream.

I hear everything that happened.

 _It's my fault. All my fault. It's your fault they're dead._

I close my eyes to try and prevent it.

"Annabeth? Annabeth?!" Pipers voice seems so far.

I open my eyes, and I look around the room and notice everyone is around the bed. It's tight.

Too tight. Way too tight.

My throat starts to sting. I can't breathe.

"Piper..." I manage to croak,"your hand..."

I open my palm and she soon realized why.

I start to hold her hand tightly.

Scared.

I quickly start to eye everyone in the room. Leo, Frank.

All of them.

Piper notices this and says, "Everyone get out. There's too many people in here." All of them fill out back to their rooms, everyone except Percy.

I start to struggle for oxygen. I close my eyes, concentrating.

"No. Annabeth, look at me." I open my eyes to look.

"Ok good, now do what I'm doing. Breathe in. Breathe out." I do as instructed.

My throat burns.

I can feel a tear go down my cheek.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

I look around the room.

"No, no. Annabeth don't do that. Look at me." I turn my eyes to her.

"Ok, now focus on me. My voice. My eyes. Yeah... just look into my eyes."

"Breathe in. Breathe out."

I still struggle to grasp for air.

"Piper, go to sleep. I'll handle it ok." Piper looks at me for a second, then lets go of my hand and leaves.

I panic.

Air.

I need air.

Percy quickly grasp my hand.

"Hey, hey. Annie." I wince at the name.

"Don't...call me...An...Annie." I croak.

Percy does his smirk.

 _Gods. His smile. And his eyes._

I can suddenly breathe better. Not complete. But better.

"Yeah. That's right, Annabeth. Keep looking into my eyes. In," we take a breath,"out."

We continue this until I go back to normal breathing.

"You ok?" He let go of my hand.

I nod.

"Can you..." I gulp trying to wet my throat.

"Can you stay?"

"Sure." He gets under the covers.

I'm on the outside. He's on the inside.

"Annabeth?"

"Yeah?" I take a deep breath.

He hesitates for a moment. Like he's debating with himself.

"Do you want to talk about...about the dream? And what just happened?"

I was afraid of this exact moment.

"No. Not really. Can we just...sleep?" I stutter.

"Yeah...sure. I'll be right here."

"Ok."

And before I know it.

I fall asleep into a endless dream.

Then I start to hear snickering.


	14. Chapter 14

Piper

I enter the training room at 6:58.

Two minutes pass, everyone is here except Percy and Annabeth.

Weird.

"It's 7:00. Where are Percy and Annabeth?" Frank looks at his watch.

"Maybe they were doing the dirty." Leo wiggles his eyebrows.

I took my eyes.

They wouldn't do that...right? Well...maybe-

No! That didn't do _it._

Right?

"Why don't we wait a little bit longer. They could just be down the hall." I say unsure.

Everyone nods.

7:03

Still no Percy or Annabeth.

7:13

"Where are they?!" I groan.

"Why don't we go check in there rooms." We all walk out.

Then I remember.

"Wait!" They all turn around to look at me.

"Percy was in Annabeth's room last." Leo snickers as I say that.

"Yeah, not suspicious at all." He smiles wider.

I sigh.

"Just come on." We walk out to Annabeth's room. And before we open the door. We hear light snoring.

All of us can't help but smile.

I slowly open the door.

Percy and Annabeth are sleeping. Percy's in the inside while Annabeth is on the outside. Both of them are facing towards us, asleep. Then I notice Annabeth's holding Percy's left hand with her right.

I couldn't help but snicker. And I can tell the others can't as well.

Then Annabeth begins to stir.

All of us stop.

Not moving.

Not breathing.

Then I notice Annabeth turns around to snuggle into Percy's chest.

I resist the urge to squeal.

It's like that for a moment until Hazel whispers.

"We should probably wake them up. It'd be pretty weird if I woke up and saw my whole team and teammates staring down at me while I was sleeping."

We all nod in agreement.

"I got dis guys."

Leo walks closer to the bed.

"AYE, LOVEBIRDS! NAPTIME IS...OOOVVVVEEEERRRRR!"

They must be heavy sleepers because they barely moved and inch.

Then I see Annabeth start to move.

"Mmm...Wha-" then she must've saw herself snuggling into Percy's chest and screamed.

And her being on the outside.

She falls off of the bed, hitting her head against the night stand, and landing on her right shoulder causing us to hear a sickening crack.

Right as Annabeth made contact with the floor and that sound came, she started to groan and clench her shoulder.

"Annabeth! Are you ok?!" Percy pears over the edge of the bed.

"If you count head bleeding," she pulls her hand from the right side of her head, "shoulder probably dislocated, fine. Then, yes." She winces as she tries to get up.

"Here let me help you." Percy gets off the bed.

Annabeth waved him off.

"No, no. I got it." She gets up gritting her teeth.

"Um...who did that?"

"Look to Santa's little helper." She takes her eyes off of Percy and to Leo.

Leo tries to look innocent.

Or at least as innocent as you can look when you look like you can burn down the house.

Percy glares at him then gets his attention back to Annabeth.

"Uh, hows your shoulder?"

He touches her right shoulder and she pulls away quickly.

"Here, let me check." Percy gets closer as Annabeth scoots back.

"Come on, I'll just check it out. It'll be quick." Annabeth hesitated then she gave in.

He slowly pulls up her sleeve.

Once it's up all the way, Percy gasps.

"What? What is it?" Annabeth looks over.

"Dislocated." Annabeth groans.

"I'll just put it back in place." Percy straightens out her arm.

"Out on the count of 5. Ready?"

Annabeth nods.

"One...two..." Percy sets it and Annabeth pulls away with clenched teeth.

"What ever happened to 3, 4, and 5?!" She bends over.

"You would've expected it." He says with a straight face.

Annabeth regains her posture.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She plays off. "Good, good. Ok, so let's go do this." She starts to walk off.

Percy grabs her right shoulder. Accidentally. I think.

Annabeth winced for a split second then goes back to a perfect poker face.

"Annabeth." Percy pleads.

Annabeth turns to look at him slowly.

"Yes?"

Percy and Annabeth stare at eachother.

And stare.

And stare.

And stare.

"Ugh! But why?!"

"You need it, Annie." Annabeth winces at the nickname.

I'm pretty sure everyone saw it, but Percy is the one who brings it to attention.

"Everyone. Can you leave us alone for a little bit. Me and Annabeth need to talk." It was more of an order though.

"Annabeth and I."

I could hear Annabeth mutter.

But anyway, we all clear out of the room.

But we don't leave.

We all go against the door and wall and stay, listening.

At first, it's quiet. Then you can start to hear voices rapidly increasing. Then a voice shouts.

"Just drop it, Percy!"

And a door burst open and an angry Annabeth comes out.

"Why should I? I need to know what's happening?!" Percy camped out right after her.

Annabeth swings around fast. "No, you don't! You don't need to know what going on! And besides, I doubt you'd understand."

"Maybe your right! Maybe I won't understand! But I won't know if you don't tell me! Just tell me." Percy ask angrily.

"No! I promised myself I wouldn't say a word. And it's not gonna end because of some boy! So can you just back off!"

Annabeth sighs.

"Please, just not now." She almost whispers.

It's silent for a few seconds.

Percy opens his mouth, about to say something. But gets cut off by the intercom.

 _ **If Annabeth Chase could come down to Ms. Ramirez' office please, and thank you.**_

It's quiet for a few more.

"Well, I'd better get dressed. Go on without me. I'll catch up." Then she walks into her room and shuts the door.

It dead silent again.

"So..." Leo starts.

"Who wants some of Chef Leo's Famous Breakfast Tacos?"


	15. Chapter 15

Annabeth

I. AM. OFFICIALLY. BORED.

Here I am, sitting in ' office, waiting.

She told me to wait here while she get something.

Which was 15 hours ago!

Ok, maybe I'm exaggerating just a little bit.

Only a little bit.

But seriously, I've been here for a while.

So to ease my boredom. I look around. And all I see in a medium sized plain room.

Desk in front of me...bookcase to the right...clock to the left...window behind desk.

YUP. It's boring in here.

I start to bump my legs up and down. Move my fingers to a beat and whistle an Imagine Dragons song.

5 minutes pas and the door finally opens.

walks in then closes the door behind her and walk to her desk.

I start to get antsy as she stares at me.

Constantly.

"Do you know why your here?" She asks.

"No ma'am." I try to sound formal.

"But your aware that the station al while back have you a...remedy. Am I wrong?"

"No ma'am." I'm starting to see where this whole thing is going.

"So I called them and they told me that you should've been done by 2 to 3 days ago. Correct?"

"Yes..." I say slowly.

"They also told me that... 'things'...should happen. Have things happened Annabeth?"

I inch down into my seat.

"Did something happen?" She places her forearms on her desk.

I avoid eye contact.

She leans back into her seat and sighs.

"I hope no one heard you...right?"

"Um...Maybe?" I say embarrassed.

leans forward. "Annabeth we know what happened-"

I suck in a breath.

"-but we don't know why-"

I breathe out in relief.

"-but I know it's not something to be ashamed of. Ok?"

I nod. _That's because you don't know why. Because if you did, I wouldn't be here right now._

That's when she smirks.

 _What?_

Then she pulls out something that might just save my life.


	16. Chapter 16

Hazel

 **I decided to make Reyna, Ms,Ramirez', have her own team. So that means her office is on the 2nd floor. Along with her team.**

 **Hazel and Nico are not siblings.**

The lunch bell rings.

"Ok, guys. Clean up, wash your face, but don't take a shower yet. We still have work to do after. But you know, don't smell like you live in dumpster. Then meet in the lunchroom. Table 3." Percy wipes his sweat from his face.

By the time we finish we are all clean and not a rainforest.

All 5 of us go into the elevator. Percy must already be there.

We press the bottom labeled, **LF**

But we stop at the floor above it, and her team.

A with surfer blonde hair jumps in.

"Hey." He says.

We wave.

Before the door closes a guy runs over to the elevator.

The blonde guy puts his hand out.

"Thanks Will." A dark haired kid says.

"No prob, Neeks." And Will? ruffles his hair.

That's when I notice Annabeth walk out of ' office with a maroon jacket on.

They both shake hands.

Then Annabeth turns and notice the elevator closes, so she quickly thanks her and runs to the elevator.

On instinct, I put my hand out.

But the dark haired one beats me to it.

"I got it, thanks." He nods while the elevator opens to his motion.

Annabeth slips in.

She looks to the kid.

"Thanks for holding the door."

"No problem."

Then Piper, who was behind me, pushes herself to the front. Then gets next to Annabeth. She whispers something into her ear and Annabeth nods.

Piper pulls back and gives her a _Well, where is it?_ Kind of look.

Annabeth then puts her right hand out into her jacket and grasp something on the inside into her hand.

I can't see it but I can swear I see a speck of orange.

Piper gives her a confused look.

Annabeth just shrugged.

Then the elevator dings.

 _Golly, that was a long one floor trip._

The 6 of us walk out along with Will and...neeks? I don't know.

Then Piper holds onto Annabeth's back and motions towards the girls bathroom. So Piper drags Annabeth in while she is muttering something about her pizza was calling her name?

The rest of us shrug so we walk to out table after we grab our food.

Percy looks up from his pizza. "Hey."

He exchange hellos and hi's.

Percy looks around. "Hey? Where's Piper? And is Annabeth not back yet?"

"Annabeth met us in the elevator. Both of them are in the bathroom." Jason takes a bite out of his hamburger.

"Who knows what they're doing. Percy you might as well find a new soulmate." Leo remarks.

Percy glares at him. "I highly doubt that."

Then Piper walks in making kissy faces at a red Annabeth.

Leo burst out laughing while Percy blushes. The rest of us have smirks or smiles on our faces.

"Oh...um...hey guys." Annabeth stutters.

"What are y'all doing?" Leo's eyes flash mischievously.

Annabeth shutters. "Pipers being weird."

We all burst out laughing.

"How...weird." Franks asks but at the same time blushes.

"What?" Piper stops making faces.

When none of us answer they walk away to get their food.

By the time they come back we are all out of breath. Gasping for air.

Piper has a salad while Annabeth sits down and pouts.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

Annabeth looks up." My pizza got stolen from me."

"By who?"

"Piper." She says with an evil tone.

"I don't see her with a pizza." Frank ask.

"By pulling me into the bathroom I wasn't able to get the pizza I wanted..."

Leo chuckles but Annabeth must've not noticed.

"Here."

Annabeth brings her head up. "What?"

Percy hands her a slice of his pizza. "I said here."

"Oh no, I can't take t." Annabeth pushes her hand back.

"No here, I insist."

"But-"

"Not buts, eat. Besides I'm already full."

"...thanks. Really." Annabeth smiles.

"No problem."

Then Annabeth takes a bite into her pizza and Leo remarks.

Well, more like whispers into his pizza.

"Does it taste like Piper?"

Annabeth and Piper nearly choke on there food.

"What?" They both croak.

"Well, isn't that what you were-"

"No! That's disgusting Leo." Piper shouts.

"Well, I mean it looked like it..."

Piper and Annabeth turn red.

All of us burst out laughing.

Once the rest of us slow down on the laughing. Jason ask the most stupidest question ever.

"So...uh, what did what you for?"


	17. Chapter 17

Jason

I feel like I just set off an atomic bomb. One that was aimed at table 3.

Literally.

It feels like the whole cafeteria had a mute button...well at least I hope they don't.

Out of curiousness, I look around to see and notice that everyone and everything and enjoying themselfs.

Well, almost everyone.

"What?"

I turn towards Annabeth.

"Um..." I laugh nervously. "I just asked-"

"Jason," frank grinds through his teeth, "if you really cherish life. I highly suggest that you shut your pie-hole."

I take that as a hint.

I gulp and quickly nod.

"When I was younger."

We all turn to a certain blonde.

"What?" All of us ask.

Annabeth just chuckles.

JUST CHUCKLES.

I could've died a few seconds ago by her, and just CHUCKLES.

"I would've had to tell you at some point."

"Tell is what?" Hazel leans forward.

"She told me to talk about when I was younger. You know, ages 7,8,9." She takes a bite out of her pizza.

"Why? Why those certain ages?" Percy asks.

Annabeth shrugs.

"It took you all morning just to talk about ages." Frank wrinkles his nose.

"We talked about other stuff."

Everyone shifted around nervously while I took a bite into my hamburger.

Annabeth laughs again.

"Guys, I love how you are all scared of me. But you can ask anything. I won't bite." She smiles.

"Ok. I'll bite." Then Leo bit into his eggs. Why he has eggs for lunch? I don't know. "What is this," he makes air quotes, "'other stuff?'"

"Oh I'm not telling you." She smirks while finishing off her pizza.

Piper sighs. "We just walked into that one didn't we..."

"Yeah...yeah you did."

"So...what have you all been doing this morning?"

"Sparring. Working on techniques and such." I answer.

"Oh, cool beans. So have you guys picked out your weapons yet?"

"Weapons?" All of us ask besides Annabeth.

"Oh, forgot to mention this, but see. When you go on missions, you are required to carry around a weapon with you. Cause I mean, you won't survive without one. But wait...Annabeth, how do you know this?" Percy explained.

"...I got mine when I was younger. My other mentors explained this to me..." Annabeth finishes off her pizza.

"Other mentors?" Percy looks at her.

"You got a weapon when you were younger?" I ask at the same time.

"Yes and yes. I had one before I entered my first base, I didn't really know how to use it. I was only taught the basic."

"Who gave you the weapon?" Percy asked.

"...just...a guy..." Annabeth looks down at her plate.

"...he got...killed. I was on my own for a while until PowersPeak found me. I got located to a base for some test. That didn't last long." She takes a sip of her water.

"What do you mean?" Hazel asks.

"A few weeks into my stay, the place got run over. I wasn't even allowed to get anything. They just took me and, left. Then the same thing kept happening over and over again. I got relocated, place gets invaded, I got moved again. And repeat and repeat...there was one time where I stayed for a month. One guy took me in and taught me how to fight. But that didn't last long either." I can tell her eyes start to water, but she keeps her head down.

She continues. "It was midnight—"

(Annabeth's POV for flashback)

 _Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. I hear as my footsteps press against the hard, brittle floor._

 _It's spring, dark nights, cold days._

 _'Who, who.' I turn around sharp._

 _'So cliché' I think as I see an owl._

 _'An owl in and dark spring night. No ones around. Gee what's going to happen now. Am I going to find a dead body or something?' I mock._

 _I really wish I hadn't._

 _I continue walking into the courtyard. The place where we train. I'm not allowed there. The doctors still aren't letting me out, they say it's for my own safety. They say that they still need to check me. To make sure I'm normal. Or something like that._

 _Right. Normal. When has that word ever appeared in my vocabulary._

 _I continue walking forward and see a tree limping._

 _Hmm. That's weird. I don't remember ever seeing a tree like that._

 _I walk up to it and take out my flashlight I took._

 _I point it up to it._

 _'Josh...' I mutter._

 _There he is._

 _My mentor._

 _Hanging from the tree._

Uhhhhhh...

I don't know how to respond to this.

Annabeth gets up from the table and throws her plate away.

"Aren't you guys coming?"

"Uh...fff...ummmphh..." Was the smartest sound that came out of all of our mouths.

Annabeth chuckled. "Come on, guys...it's fine. It happened a while back." She reassures us, but I don't feel so sure.

Plus when a girl says she's 'fine' they're almost always never fine.

Just to put that out there.

"Well, I mean, are you ok?" Percy gets up from his chair. "Things like that can really effect someone." He sounds worried. Just like how the rest of us are feeling.

"Don't worry, I'm used to it."

"But that's the thing, Annie-"

"Don't call me Annie." She grumbles.

"-Annabeth, you shouldn't be used to it."


	18. Chapter 18

Percy

I look at Annabeth. Just looking.

"Come on, guys." Annabeth looks back again and smirks.

The rest got up and walked out.

Then I heard an 'Oomph'

I turn around to see Frank on the floor. He was on top of Leo.

Leo looks up to him.

"Man, dude. I know I'm hot but there is really no need to be falling for me."

Frank scoffs then gets up, muttering a firm 'shut up'

When we exit the cafeteria, the girls walk up head of us, talking.

"She's pretty."

We all turn to the speaker.

Jason stares at Piper daydreaming.

"Hehehe you got a thing for Piper, Jace?" Leo mocks.

Jason got out of his daydream, shocked.

"I said that out loud?"

We all nod, Leo smirking. Along with me. I can't help it.

"If it makes you feel any better. I think Hazel is kinda cute."

Jason smiles, "Really?" Frank nods.

"Isn't she like 2 years younger then you. When you turn 19 or something and she's 16 you could basically be molesting her. Weird bro." Leo points out.

"Wha-no I won't. Age doesn't matter anyways." Frank counters.

"Uh. Kinda does."

"Does not."

"Does too."

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does-" Frank starts.

"PIPER! GIVE IT BACK!" A voice I recognize as Annabeth's.

We all turn to look at my girlfriend. _Awwwww_ feels good to say that.

Anyway, just as we turn. We see Hazel on the ground, laughing. While Annabeth is chasing Piper to the elevator.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"PIPER I SWEAR TO THE GODS! YOU BETTER GIVE IT BACK!"

"Hehehehe-" Piper then takes a breath, then shouts back. "FIRST TELL ME WHY!"

"PIPER!"

Piper then gets into the elevator and Annabeth then sprints as she tries to catch the elevator door from closing.

And due to Annabeth being a few feet away, Piper gets comfortable and waves to Annabeth as the door closes.

 _WHOOOOSHH_

"PIPER WHAT THE-ARGGHHH!" She pound on the door.

The guys, which is us, walk up to Annabeth.

"Um...did we miss-?" I get cut off.

"Oh my gods Annabeth. You have to introduce me sometime." Hazel takes a breath from laughing. "And also please explain to me why...why you have _THAT_ in your pocket."

"SHUT UP, HAZEL!" She turns red faced.

"What in your pocket?" I ask.

"Nothing!" Annabeth says a little to fast.

Hazel then chuckles as the elevator dings.


	19. Chapter 19

Percy

We walk into the elevator and welcome awkward silence. All anybody can hear is the consistent _tap tap tap_ of a shoe that belongs to a very anxious girl named Annabeth.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on." I hear her mutter.

Hazel chuckles, "Annabeth...the elevator won't go any faster." I can almost hear the smirk in her expression.

"How long does it take for us to go us so gods dam-" Annabeth gets cut off by the elevator _ding._

Just as the 5 of us take a step outside, Annabeth is bolting down the hallways to the rooms.

As we're walking down to the rooms, we hear a _BANG_ and a very distinct yell.

Then a Piper comes running out of a room, with a very angry Annabeth holding a dagger...A DAGGER! Where the heck did she get that from? Last I checked we left the weapons in the training room.

"Haha RUN PIPER RUN!" Leo runs after her to see the action.

"Wha-please don't kill her, Annabeth!" Jason stumbles and chases after Leo. With Hazel and Frank right behind him, with them chuckling.

I sigh. _Ugh, my team is a mess...But I'm not any better._ Then I run after my team.

I try to pull Annabeth away from Piper, "Hey-no-Annabeth sto-don't you-" I finally separate them.

I push Piper into Jason and Frank, while I push Annabeth into Leo and Hazel.

"What's going on here?! What happened?!"

Both of them, stay quiet.

"Well?!" I yell.

All I get is a picture thrown at me by Piper.

The picture is of three people, one that I recognized as Thalia, but about the age 12. The other I don't remember. It's a boy. Probably around the age of 15, maybe 14. The boy has blonde hair, along with blue eyes. Eyes that express life. In the picture it looks like all of them were just laugh at something the girl in the middle said. Shes young, I'd say about 6 maybe 7. The girl has blonde hair with gray eyes...

I look up to Annabeth and see the resemblance.

"Who's this?" I point the picture towards her and put my finger on the guys face.

"It's no one."Annabeth looks at the ground.

"Annabeth," I walk up to her, "who is this?" I punch farther.

She throws her head up. "I said it was no one! Cant you understand that!"

I walk straight up to her face. "Don't get mad at me," I grit through my teeth,"I'm just asking a simple question."

"And I answered your 'simple question', _Percy_." She said my name like an insult.

I glare at her. _Why did I even think that she was worth it. She's just a brat that was ignored by her parents. No wonder she ran away at age 7. She probably ran because she didn't get the new Barbie doll that came out that year._

I take a deep breath. "Ok, you two solve this on your own. I'll be back in an hour and if you didn't make up-" I left it hanging there for effect.

Jason and Leo look at each other and push Annabeth and Piper towards the middle where they meet. I see them look at each other.

I turn around and head towards the door. "I'm heading to the pool."

"Wait I didn't know they had a pool!" Leo shouts at the back of my head.

I tilt my head towards them. "Each team has one, that means each floor has one"

"Where?"

I take a deep breath. "Near the dorms, at the end of the hall, by the bathrooms I showed you."

I don't finish, I just walk away to think in my most peaceful place.

I'm sitting at the bottom of the pool, it's 7 feet. I'm just sitting there...holding my breath...just sitting there.

It's the only place I can think, a place where my ADHD doesn't control me.

My dad always took me to the beach when I was younger. I remember going there all the time, my mom laughing at me when I would step into my own sandcastle, her getting mad when my dad took me out to far into the ocean. It was good memories. Now my moms at home with her future husband Paul, he's a pretty cool guy if I'd have to say so myself. Their getting married in a year. Long time, I know. But they want it where we all can make it. And that's including my dad. They haven't decided the exact date yet, I mean it's still a year way. My mom said that I could bring someone if I wanted to.

I get knocked out of my thoughts as I look up and see someone standing outside the pool.

I push up to the surface.

I pull through the water and see...Annabeth?

"Sorry about earlier, I just lost it. I'm sorry."

I rest my arms on the edge of the pool. "So I'm guessing y'all made up?"

She chuckles, "It was a stupid argument, but she shouldn't have taken that picture."

I look up to her, "Who was that guy in the picture anyway."

She goes from looking at me to her not even meeting my eyes. "It's just some guy."

She looks at her watch. "It's getting late, I'm gonna head in. See you tomorrow." She turns to head out.

"Wait." She turns towards me.

"...never mind. Have a good sleep." I smile at her.

She looks at me weird. "Okay..." she draws it out.

She turns and walks out.


	20. Chapter 20

Hazel

Everything goes as normal as it would be...well-if you count fighting holographic monsters and going on trips out to the desert for our 'survival' normal...then yeah. It goes on normal.

It continues in like that for the next few month or so. All of us are getting better, we're learning more on becoming a better team, we're all getting better at hand-to-hand combat.

Its like that for a while until one morning, while we're sparring against each other. Percy comes rolling through the door. Literally rolling. He comes in as a ball, rolling, with the music "they see me rolling-" I don't know the song.

I don't really listen to music now. I like older music. I don't know why, I just do.

Anyway, he comes in and pops up.

"Ok." He takes out a paper from his back pocket and unfolds it. "So you know how I told you that those trips to the desert and rainforest weren't a waste." We all nod.

"Well," he pulls the paper up to the air, "We have a mission!" He chuckles.

The only thing you can hear is the remains of Percy's laughter.

"Uh...what do you mean we have a mission?" Frank ask.

"Yeah, we've only been here. What? For four maybe five months?" Jason adds.

"Five. Well...at least I think it's five," Percy puts his hand to his chin. "Anyway, I told Ms. Ramirez that you guys have been improving and she decided to sent you all on a mission! Quest as we call it here!" Percy smiles.

"Wait! You told her we were doing good?!" Leo shouts. "I mean, I now I grew a six pack but come on." He puts his hands to his 'abs'.

Percy signs. "Look, I know it may not seem like you think you're doing well. But you are. All of you. I honestly think you're ready to go on missions, of course, with me as leader."

"What? No fair, I wanted to be leader." Leo crosses his arms over his chest and pouts.

"Repair boy, we know you have 'abs'", Piper uses her fingers, "but your not ready for that responsibility." She points out.

We started calling him repair boy when he fixed the toilets in both of the bathroom. Leo saying as he was fixing the girls was

'This isn't my ideal place to fancy a lady but, if one of you girls find it kinky I mean-" then of course. Annabeth slapped the back of his head for that remark.

"So where are we going to anyway?" Annabeth asks.

Percy looks at one of the papers. "Uh...a place called...MT CORPS. It says that it's a wearhouse full of dangerous weapons, bombs, creatures?...and technology."

"Creatures?" I ask.

He looks to me. "Yeah...I don't really know what they mean by that. But we have to be ready for anything that comes our way. So we need to train extra hard till the quest comes around."

"When do we have to be there?" Jason puts his hand in his pocket.

"It currently takes place on...May 25th. Two weeks from today. Until further notice, we plan to head out on the 23rd."

We all nod our heads.

"Do they know what we plan to see there?" Annabeth talks her dagger out and stars to twirl it.

"Not quite no. But we do know that t won't be an easy win. We'll talk about the rest tomorrow, right after breakfast." Percy looks at his watch.

"It's getting late, you guys should probably head off to bed. Busy day tomorrow. I don't know what. But we'll find out tomorrow." He smiles.

"Ok. Out you go."

Percy has become pretty awesome once we got to know him better. He's cool. Pretty sarcastic at times though.


	21. Chapter 21

Annabeth

I take a deep breath. In...out...in

...out

Right now we're on an airship out to San Francisco. Man, I missed this place. Everything was alright. Everything was perfect.

I turn away from the open door and look to Percy.

"Ok, so what we are here to do today is get in and out. No distractions, no messing around. We're here for a file. The file is red and had a golden star in the outside. Grab it. It has very confidential information in it that includes one of our recruits. The place–as I have told you before-is MT CORPS. Which is their abandoned warehouse address. There aren't supposed to be that many guards surrounding the area. So the plan is to take them out. But don't kill them. We're not like them-"

"And who is them? You never told us?" Piper asks.

"Ah, right. Well, um. They're a criminal cooperation that works for Hydra Mind. Their on the news a lot. Just not mentioned by name. They're called C.T.B, or Council of the Broken. Basically a bunch school rejects that decided to take out on the world." Percy chuckles.

"Oh." She murmurs.

"Yeah, anyway. We take out the guards while their not looking. Grab the file and go. Any questions?"

"Um..." I look to him, "that doesn't sound like a real plan."

"What do you mean? It's fine."

"Didn't they tell you exactly how many guards there are? Or what their schedules are? Anything?"

"Well yes. But that doesn't matter."

"It does. Ok, let me see the file." I ask for the folder.

Percy sighs, but hands it to me.

I look at it for a while, then I flip a random paper over and draw a replica of the building and the guards. Using my finger as us.

"Ok, since we have 4 guards watching over each entrance. We take out the two on the outside, and when the front ones look behind. Two of us take them from behind. Once their passed out, we put their bodies behind bushes. And here it says that the guards only switched 15 minutes before so that means no one should check up on them for another 3 to 4 hours, tops. And once we get in,"

I push my finger into the building, "we split up or cover more ground. That way of something happens, it won't be to all of us. Let's just hope it's not bad."

"And if nothing happens, we should be out and asleep in our beds before someone realized what happened. And since they don't have an alarm or motion system, Which is pretty stupid on their part, it shouldn't be hard." I finish stating.

"That...is not bad. Not bad at all, Chase." Percy rubs his knees.

I just nod my head.

"We're here. I'll be back at 0' hundred hours." The pilot says.

Percy thanks him and turns to us. "So here we are. We made it at..." he looks at his watch, "19' hundred hours. We have 5 hours to be in and out."

"Ready?"

All we are able to do is nod and get out of the airship.


	22. Chapter 22

Annabeth

We all crouch and keep our heads down and go behind a bush. Percy looks through the leafs and sees four guards walking. Two in front, two in the back. Just like I suspected.

"Ok so Frank, Jason you two go for the outside ones. When they turn, and you both will make sure if that." Percy turns to Hazel and Leo, "you two will knock out the other ones. Got it? And once you four do that, be sure to hide their bodies out near the bushes."

They all nod.

He turns to Piper and I. "You two will come with me once they've finished their part." Percy turns back to the four, "once you all have done what you needed. Meet us inside. And don't, and I repeat, don't draw attention to yourselfs'. Remember training."

Just as Frank and Jason are about to go out, Percy stops them.

"I forgot to give you this," he hands them an ear piece, along with the rest of us. "This way of something does happen. You have a way to contact us. Just press your finger to the ear piece and talk into it."

"You have your weapons and the backups Leo provided us for emergencies." Percy looks to all of us. "And we all remember how to use them right?" All of us nod.

"So you guys should be fine. If nothing goes wrong." Percy mutters the last part.

"Ok," he pats their backs. "Go do your thing."

Jason and Frank look at each other and go their opposite ways.

As they go, we watch for the sidelines to make sure nothing happens.

My plan is fool proof. Nothing should happ-

 _"Annabeth! Use your power! What are you waiting for?" Percy next to me shouts._

 _I look at him. "Right! Right.." I turn invisible and race over to help Leo._

 _A giant mega mechanical machine has Leo by the legs._

 _I look around and see Piper, Frank and Jason fighting teens along with Mechanical beast that somehow fit in the warehouse. Hazel somehow got separated and is cornered with two 16-18 year olds fighting her._

 _I turn and see Percy attacking back with water. 15 kids are on him and they keep coming at him._

 _I loose focus and turned visible. Out of the corner of my eye I see a kid about the age of 16 come at me._

 _I turn in time and see him swing a sword at me. I swipe my hand to the right and it's like he gets pulled by strings, he gets sent to the other side of the room and hits a red button._

 _I didn't notice the ceiling start to open as someone dug their weapon into my shoulder._

 _I fall to my knees and turn around. The kid takes her sword out of my shoulder and is about to swipe her dagger towards my head, but I catch it in time and disarm her._

 _I kick behind her knees and she falls. I walk closer to her until I'm nearly one foot away from her._

 _I pull her hair to make her look at me and I stare into her eyes._

 _The girl falls, clutching her head, covering her ears. She wriggles and screams in pain._

 _"Stop! Please stop it! Please!" She cries out. I notice she has an accent. One where I can't place._

 _I blink and she removes her hands from her head. She's gasping and wheezing._

 _What the hell did I just do?_

 _"No!!" I hear Piper scream._

 _I turn just in time and see Jason get flung up into the open ceiling._

 _I look at Piper and see her, her eyes full of rage. She screams and see her impale a kid with her dagger. Or about to at least._

 _Time slows down._

 _No...not now...please not now..._

 _I swipe my hand to the left and push the kid out of the way. The kids flies backwards and Piper looks towards me._

 _She stares at me and realizes what she was about to do._

 _Then out of nowhere a sword comes barreling towards her. Before I could do anything Piper is impaled with a sword to the heart and falls to her knees._

 _I stare at her and get knocked to my knees._

 _Time speeds back up to normal._

 _The girl from before has me on my stomach and her dagger to my throat._

 _Dam. A dumb mistake. I wasn't paying attention._

 _"Now you get to see your friends die. Welcome to the real world, Stacker." She spits into my face._

 _She pulls my hair to make me look up._

 _I see Frank turn to see Piper dead on the ground._

 _He stares at her. The guy he was fighting got his grips and pulled up a gun and aimed._

 _BANG_

 _I hear a scream._

 _Jason comes back down to the ground. He swipes his arms around trying to fly, but it seems like he's too panicked._

 _Come on, Jason._

 _CRACK_

 _I don't look as I turn to Leo._

 _Leo! I forgot all about him. Annabeth! What's wrong with you?!?_

 _The giant that has him by the legs drops him and brings his giant foot up to line up with Leo's body and pushes his foot to the ground._

 _I don't look as I look to the ground. It's hard with a dagger to my throat. The girl brings my head back up._

 _It's my fault. All of it's my fault._

 _Hazel screams._

 _I turn to look at her and see one of the kids push her to the ground. The other one spreads his arms and the ground opens._

 _Hazel slips through the cracks._

 _No...No. Not her too._

 _I close my eyes to not see anymore of my friends die. 5 are already gone. Please no more._

 _I hear gargling behind me._

 _The girl picks me up and turns me around._

 _They have Percy's head in a clear box._

 _How'd that happen?_

 _There seems to be some sort of clear substance in it. It's clearly not water._

 _"Haha son of the great and he can't even withstand poison. Pain. I was kind of hoping to see something more..._

 _interesting" I hear a guy say at he kicks Percy over._

 _I try to make my way over to him but the girl stops me._

 _"Nice try. Maybe you should've thought about that before you gave me back my worst memories. Make me feel things I don't like feeling. Pain I don't like having."_

 _"Now you will watch the ones you love suffer."_

 _I see Percy wriggling around until he comes to a slow stop._

 _No...no..._

 _My lip trembles. I can feel my eyes watering._

 _No. I won't let them see me like this. I can't let them see me like this._

 _The man turns._

 _"Awww, I know you. You are Annabeth Chase. Lionheart has told me all about you. About how your a filth. A bug. Killed your family didn't you."_

 _He comes closer._

 _The man chuckles. "I'm K.R.S. or Kronos. What ever pleases you."_

 _He smiles._

 _"And you, shall come with me, Annabeth"_

"Hey!" Percy shouts at me.

"What are you doing? Come on!" He walks into the warehouse. Everyone else following close behind.

I gulp and get up from my spot behind the bush.

Ok, we can make it. Alive.


	23. The Outlaws of Time

The Outlaws of Time

The Outlaws of Time...second book in I am Time series

The Outlaws of Time will be try to be in Annabeth's POV. There may be some others in the mix somewhere.

A work in progress.

Be on the look out.


End file.
